


Walk in's

by Frindleturtles



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puberty, Shameless Smut, TMNT, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Freeform, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frindleturtles/pseuds/Frindleturtles
Summary: Puberty hits the young turtle brothers hard, and Michelangelo has an interesting encounter with one of his brothers during one of his more....private moments(Edited version)





	Walk in's

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write some smut, I'm running out of ideas here :/  
> Not much back story to this and the plot is practically nonexistent T^T  
> Hope you guys enjoy anyway

Being a mutant turtle had quite a few perks. Their shells were hard and could be used as a protective shield, their skin was tough like leather and the mutagen in their blood allowed wounds to heal faster than they would on your average human. Yes, most days were fine, though they were rejected by society for the most part. 

That is, until puberty hit.

Michelangelo still remembered the flustered expression on Leo's face and how he refused to meet anyone's eyes after they had received 'the talk' from their father. They were only thirteen at the time. 

Nevertheless, life continued on. Puberty for them was like that of average human teenage boys, mostly - the increase in hormones and testosterone spike, the awkward growth (facial and/or other body hair aside) and change in their voices. Mikey took it all as a good sign, after all, it just meant he wasn't a little kid anymore. Though he was still the shortest, the freckled turtle proudly held it in his mind that he was no longer the 'runt of the littler'. Not only had he gotten taller (even though it wasn't by much...) but his muscle mass had increased significantly. Yes, the Hamato boys were growing up.

Granted, there were a few complications. When you're a teenage male, you'll find that there are certain needs to be fulfilled. Those needs can become a problem when you live in a household of five, and have three brothers - something that Michelangelo would learn the hard way. It all went down one particular evening that the young turtle had taken the time to relieve himself. It only figured that he forgot to lock the door, and that became very apparent when Raphael barged into his room.

Mikey's eyes were wide and his cheeks flamed darkly at the sudden intrusion, given his current state. He held his erect member in a tight grip, the tip leaking precome onto his fingers. Much to his surprise, that did nothing to disturb the seemingly angered terrapin. "Where are they?!" Raph demanded, walking across the room to search through his brother's possessions. Michelangelo gaped in disbelief, trying desperately to cover himself. "Dude! What gives?!" He shrieked in embarrassment. "I know you have them, ya' little twerp." Raph spat, continuing to search. "Have what?!" Mikey sputtered in response. 

"My magazines, the ones in my room. They're gone and no one else would bother to take them but ya'." He said, crossing his arms with a huff. Mikey was completely dumbfounded. "Are you serious? I don't have them, so you can leave." The young terrapin said, shifting uncomfortably on the mattress. In his panic to cover himself, the orange banded ninja had placed a pillow on his lap. It was proving to have been a bad decision, his hard on brushing against the soft plush of the pillow and sending a wave of heat towards his loins.

"Nice try, I ain't fallin' for it. And I ain't leaving here 'till I get my magazines either." The older said stubbornly and stood his ground. 

"Hey, I don't interrupt your happy time! Can't you just, I dunno, go look somewhere else?" Mikey practically pleaded, biting his lower lip.

"Hm...." Raphael hummed, thinking, "........Nope!"

"Ugh, you're so annoying!" Michelangelo yelled, throwing the pillow on his lap at his brother's head. Raph caught the pillow easily, glaring at him, seemingly undisturbed by the raging erection standing against the other's plastron. "You know what, fine." Mikey huffed, laying back and planting his feet against the mattress with his legs spread wide. If Raphael wasn't going to leave then maybe he could scare him off. It was his room after all, and Mikey intended to finish what he'd started. Gripping his dick in his hand once again and shuddering at the tingles that crawled up his shell in reaction, the terrapin got back to work.

Rolling his eyes, Raph turned away, going back to searching for his magazines. Michelangelo had already forced his brother's presence from his mind, in fact, he couldn't have cared less at that point. Mikey pressed the pad of his thumb gently against the dark, flared tip of his cock and a low moan pushed its way past his lips in response. Alternating between teasing the tip and drawing his fingers up the base of his shaft, the young turtle worked himself up to his climax. He wrapped a fist around the length of his penis and with slow, teasing movements, began to pump the organ. 

Across the room, Raphael heard his little brother's moans and his movements faltered for a split moment. He hadn't thought that the young turtle was serious about continuing, but boy had he been wrong. There Mikey was, masturbating openly despite his older sibling's presence. Raph should have felt embarrassed, and for a moment, he did. It was only when Mikey let out a particularly loud churr that the red masked terrapin felt his dick twitch under his plastron. No way, no fucking way. Raphael allowed a small blush to spread across his cheeks as he listened to Michelangelo jerk himself off, and, to his shame, found himself growing hard.

When Mikey gasped and let out another churr, Raphael made a split decision. Meanwhile, Michelangelo had set a fast pace, his hand pumping up and down along his shaft with precise movements. Precome leaked down his member and slicked his fingers as they worked their way across the head of the terrapin's cock, adding to the building fire in his gut. Just as he felt his climax approaching, the freckled turtle heard the door shut. Mikey, satisfied that he'd finally gotten rid of Raphael, relaxed against the mattress, intent on finishing, only to jump in shock when he felt a calloused hand covered his own. Eyes snapping open, he looked up at the pair of striking neon green irises above him, or more specifically, who they belonged to. 

"R-Raph, w-what-" His sentence was cut off as a pair of emerald green lips crashed against his, swallowing any words that threatened to escape. Despite himself, Michelangelo felt his baby blue eyes rolling backwards in their sockets and his heart skipped a beat. He was being kissed. Raphael was kissing him. This was dream, it had to be, just a really messed up dream. Those thoughts were quickly abandoned once Raph's tongue probed against his lips and made entrance into his mouth. The smaller turtle let out a soft groan, loosing himself in the feeling of his brother's lips against his. Out of all of his siblings, this surprised him the most coming from Raph, mainly because the two of them usually didn't get along. 

Yet here he was, making out with the older terrapin in his bed. Raph pulled away, breathless, and their eyes locked. "Ya' little punk," the older seethed, "ya' hink ya' can tease me and get away with it?" Any reply that had tried to make its way out of Mikey's mouth quickly died as Raphael rolled his hips against the smaller turtle's. Mikey gasped, his hips bucking forward involuntarily, and Raph chuckled. "Ya' say ya' didn't, but I know ya' took those magazines. It's alright, I'll make sure ya' get a proper punishment." He vowed, grinning darky at the younger mutant, and Mikey found himself slightly turned on at the implications that the sentence held. 

The orange clad was about to reply, but refrained once his eyes caught sight of what happened next. Raph dropped down, his large member already erect, and when their two organs came into contact the pair let out a simultaneous gasp. Michelangelo didn't even have time to think about what they were doing, or how wrong it was, his mind clouded by lust. Churring softly, the young terrapin practically clung to Raph's shell, pulling him down and connecting their lips once again. Raphael was shocked at the bold move, yet he responded eagerly, and the kiss deepened. Pressing his palms flat on either side of Mikey's head and bracing himself, the hot head shifted his hips against his youngers sibling's and pressed their erections together, churring lowly. Michelangelo let out a small churr in response, fireworks going off in his lower regions at the stimulation. 

Raphael's churrs were different, he noted. They were deeper than his, gravely almost, and made his sound weak. It suited him so well, and the prankster couldn't have been more amused at the fact. Any thoughts after that were disregarded as Raph wrapped a hand around both of their members in a tight grip, and Michelangelo churred loudly against the other's lips. Shuddering, the red masked terrapin began to slowly work his hand along their connected shafts. Mikey bit back a gasp, his hips bucking forward and his hands fisting the sheets below them. His legs felt like they were turned to jelly and his toes were curled tightly as moans poured freely from the young ninja's mouth. Noticing that Michelangelo only seemed to be getting louder, Raphael pressed his lips against the other's, their tongues entwining as his hand worked over their erections. 

Already having been close to his climax, Mikey was the first to cum with a silent cry, his ejaculate spilling out in thick, white streams and coating Raph's hand. Raphael came soon after, churring through his orgasm. The pair took a moment to come down from their high, both trying to process what had just happened. Mikey was confused, and a bit embarrassed, but equally satisfied. This is why, The young terrapin concluded, I love being a turtle. "Hey Mike?" Raphael said, still slightly breathless, and glanced at his younger brother. 

"The second drawer," Mikey replied, dazed. Raph rose an eye ridge questioningly. 

"Your magazines - they're in the second drawer." The terrapin clarified, a cheeky smile twitching at his lips. "Why ya' little-!....I knew it was you! Ya' jackass!" Raphael punched him on the arm, and for the first time in a while, Mikey chose to keep his mouth shut.

"I'll teach ya' to hide my stuff, ya' little shit!" The hot head threatened lightly, pinning him to the mattress once again. 

Michelangelo only laughed in response. 

Fin~


End file.
